


The Toy

by Higgystar



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dixoncest, Incest, M/M, dixcest, fleshlight, prompts, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgystar/pseuds/Higgystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenage Daryl is a curious little shit. Especially when it comes to what he finds on his brother's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Toy

It’s not like he and Merle don’t share everything anyway. At least that’s Daryl’s way of justifying it to himself. He’s not got much of his own, nothing that wasn’t Merle’s first at least. Got his older brother’s old clothes, old bed, old biker vest, in fact the crossbow was probably the only thing that was his and purely his. Seventeen years old and he had barely anything to call his own. It’s why he figures it’s not such a big deal for him to use something of Merle’s.

He hadn’t even meant to find it. Merle had gone and stormed out of the house, probably pissed at whoever had called him and interrupted him from whatever he’d been doing in their shared bedroom. Daryl had just been relieved to be allowed back inside his own space, pissed that Merle had gone and kicked him out for whatever reason in the first place. So as soon as that front door had slammed shut he’d been on his feet and into their room, grabbing up his crossbow and ready to go out hunting for a few hours when he’d seen it.

No wonder Merle had gone and kicked him out of their room earlier. At first it makes him embarrassed, makes him squirm in place and try to avoid looking at it. He’s never seen it before, never knew Merle even had one, but he knows what it is. He’s seen the advertisements in the porn magazines he’d snuck from Merle, seen the promises of it feeling as real as the real thing, and seen the pictures of guys using it. Just never thought Merle would have one.

At first he avoids it, just ignores the blush on his cheeks and drops to his knees to duck under his bed and hook out his crossbow, focussing on himself and definitely not on what was there on Merle’s bed. Ain’t like it was any of his business anyhow. He knew Merle jacked himself off, just like he did, and sharing a room meant there was a lot of pretending to be asleep as it happened in the other bed across the way. Was just the way things were. Thing is, he’d only ever used his hand and he thought Merle was the same, but now there was the evidence of otherwise sitting on his brother’s bed.

Daryl knows he should just ignore it. Should just get his bow, get up, walk out the door and focus on hunting out something for dinner later on. But he’s curious, and it’s not as if Merle was still here, or even gonna know about it. Weren’t like he hadn’t snuck some of his porn magazines before, or a pack of smokes, or a can of beer or something. There’s no harm in him just looking at it.

Chewing on the tip of his thumb, he can feel the nerves in his belly, a part of himself knowing he shouldn’t, but the curiosity wins out and he’s soon moving to sit on Merle’s bed, crossbow tossed carelessly on his own as he dares to look. He shouldn’t feel so bad, Merle was always carelessly using his stuff, breaking his stuff, stealing his stuff without asking, so what’s wrong with him just looking?

It’s a fleshlight. He only knows what it’s called because of the magazine advertisements, and he only knows what it’s for because… well it was kind of obvious. But Merle had just left it there, out in the open on his bed and Daryl can’t help his curiosity. He’s only seventeen, never seen a real pussy before, so really it’s understandable for him to want to check it out. Sure it’s not a real pussy, but it’s not just a glossy magazine spread either. It’s something tangible and he can’t help but reach out to let his fingers brush over the silicon mould at the end of it. It shouldn’t make his heart beat faster, or make him breathe heavier, or make his cock starts to stir in interest.

Really it’s not his fault. Merle shouldn’t have left it out in the open anyway. So what if he wants to check it out? He’s a teenager, if there was any time he should be allowed to explore what he wants when it comes to his sexuality, it’s now. Fuck, there were kids younger than him going out and being stupid and ending up pregnant, so really was it so bad that he kind of wants to look at it for a bit? No. Course not. Was just natural since he wasn’t going to be getting any real pussy anytime soon. Normal, natural teenage curiosity.

Doesn’t mean his fingers aren’t a little shaky when he picks it up.

It’s not heavy, but not light either. Pretty much exactly like a flashlight but without the inner workings of one. Where the light bulb should be there is instead the fake pussy, a bright, fake, candy pink that makes it look even filthier. Thing is, even if it’s fake, it’s still no doubt got to be better than his hand, especially if Merle owned it. Chewing on his lip, Daryl lets it sit in his lap, obvious, teasing, still too interesting for him to ignore it. Was it so wrong for him to be curious about it? The guys in the adverts always looked to be enjoying it, and there is always a splash of bright words claiming them to be almost as good as the real thing.

When his fingers brush over the candy pink silicon, he almost immediately draws back. Almost. It’s cool against the pads of his fingers, and even if the nerves in his belly are reminding him that he shouldn’t be doing this, he’s still running his fingers over the fake entrance. It’s not as hard plastic as it looks, instead it’s got some give when he smoothes his fingers over the lips of the pussy, can feel them move and push against him as he explores. He can feel his cock twitch as he runs a finger down the fake cunt, over the lips, past them to the opening hidden within and his breath comes out all in one shuddering rush at the feeling. It’s wet. Slick with something, clearly Merle had been interrupted in the middle of things before he’d had to run off. Swallowing nervously, Daryl can feel the tightness inside of there, the way the insides feel slick, feel firm enough to press but with enough give to let him inside. It’s with a quiet moan that he presses two fingers inside next.

It’s still tight, still slick, making him bite at his lip and try to ignore the excitement building up in his stomach, overtaking the nerves as his dick twitches in interest. If it feels that tight and perfect for his fingers, with the silicon gripping at him so easily, it would only feel better on his cock. He shouldn’t. He knows he shouldn’t. But he’s never had anything other than his hand or his pillow to hump and fuck when he needed it. Besides, that’s what the damned thing is made for. Really it’s not like he’s ruining something or making a mess anywhere, the fleshlight is made to be fucked. Besides, if Merle got interrupted, then it meant really the toy was just waiting for a cock to be shoved inside it.

The justifications feel forced, but he tried not to think about that as he undoes his pants and shoves them to his thighs with his underwear, sitting bare assed on Merle’s bed and gripping the fleshlight properly. He can feel he’s breathing heavily, trying to ignore the nerves and excitement as he dares to rub over his cock. It feels good with his hand, always has, ever since he’d first started touching himself, but he’s curious, wants to know what something else would feel like. Steadying his cock with one hand, he brings the fleshlight into position with the other, sucking in a shaky breath at the feeling of the silicone over the sensitive head of his cock.

It’s about time he stopped pussyfooting around, if he was going to fuck it, then he was going to fuck it. But he’s still careful, still slow as he begins to let his cock slide inside the device, gasping deep lungfuls of air as his dick is swallowed up by the firm, tight space. For a moment he has to pause, has to breathe and just close his eyes at the feeling of his cock being swallowed up, clenched firmly, held in the slick space. It’s too much for him, too much for his sensitive cock and he’s biting on his lip as the feeling washes over him. He has to be still for a moment, just a moment.

“Well now, lookie what we got here.”

Something seizes in his chest, makes his breath catch and his body freeze in place. For a second everything stops, and he’s frozen in place as Merle’s voice cuts through him. He can’t look at the doorway, can’t look up and see Merle’s cocky grin, can’t bear to be faced with his brother and the accusing stare. He knows what he’s done, knows he’s gone and fucked up, but he really doesn’t need to have Merle make it obvious right now. His dick is still sheathed inside the fleshlight, still hard, still enjoying every sensation of being gripped tightly and Daryl isn’t exactly sure how the hell to continue this moment.

As with everything else he relies on anger, ignoring the flush that’s obvious on his cheeks and snarling to Merle in the doorway. “Fuck off Merle, leave me alone.” He barks, hunching in on himself, trying to hide the position he’s in from his brother’s prying eyes.

“No, I don’t think I will baby brother.” Merle chuckles, stepping into their shared bedroom and even having the gall to slump down on his bed beside him. It makes him shy away, head ducked, trying to curl away from his brother when he’s in such a vulnerable state of undress.

He tries to keep the hitch out of his voice, replacing it with a low growl and trying to sound strong instead of defensive. “Alright Merle I know you’re gonna be ripping into me for the rest of my life about this, so could you just fuck off and at least let me finish?” Because his cock is still hard as hell, and if he’s going to be reminded of this forever, then he might as well get a damned orgasm out of it.

Merle is still grinning, looking over him, that fucking smirk on his face and looking like this was the funniest thing he’s ever come upon. “See now I could do that, or I could just sit right here and enjoy myself a show. You even know what you’re doing with that thing boy?” His brother asks him and Daryl glares at him for a second, still not moving, and wondering if he’d even be able to carry on with Merle there beside him.

He doesn’t reply, hoping that maybe if he stays quiet Merle would get bored and leave him to it. Of course his brother doesn’t, and before Daryl can snap at him to leave again, Merle is moving, shifting behind him, sitting up against his back and Daryl is too damned shocked to stop him. Merle’s legs sit either side of him, his brother’s arms wind around his waist and Daryl feels frozen in shock when Merle’s hand covers his own on the toy. He’s about to protest, but then Merle begins to pump with the toy and words fail him.

It’s so tight, so slick and a stuttered gasp leaves his lips when his cock is squeezed on every side by the device. For a moment he doesn’t care that it’s Merle behind him, he’s pushing back to get some resistance so he can thrust his hips upwards. It’s too good, he can feel himself leaking already and it’s so much better than his damned hand. He can feel Merle laugh behind him, the vibrations in his chest echoing through his back and it makes him tingle all over. Knotting his fingers with Merle’s on the fleshlight, he carefully shifts it again, moving with Merle to slide it up and down his cock and God it’s like heaven.

“Fuck, you need this little bro?” Merle growls to him, voice low and dark, making him shiver. Each pump of the fleshlight milks his cock, pressure on all sides as he’s made to fuck the sheathe and hell it’s so fucking good. It’s so tight, like there’s not even enough room for him, but Merle doesn’t stop, keeps pumping at him and letting him fuck the toy. He’s gasping easily, still inexperienced body getting overwhelmed, making him moan and reach back to grab at Merle for some kind of stability. “You’re such a little shit, using my toy without even asking. Bet you like it all lubed up too. Probably would have liked it more if my come was in there.”

That makes him pant heavily, moans falling from his lips as Merle pumps his cock, able to feel the slickness of the lube against him inside the tight channel. Thing is, he knows it’s sick to be enjoying this, to get off on his brother jerking him with a toy, to enjoy the thought of Merle’s dick having already been where his is now. It shouldn’t be so good, but that slick, he can pretend it’s his brother’s come, can imagine that his inexperienced cock is being smothered in it, lubed up with Merle’s thick come. There is an ache inside of himself that Merle is soothing, something he didn’t know he needed as Merle fucks his cock with the toy. It’s all too much; he’s too inexperienced to handle this.

“Merle! Merle, please!” He’s begging, hips bucking up for more and more, body used to his personal pace instead of Merle’s quick jerks, his cock feels so perfect right now, the pressure and tight sheathe swallowing him up. It’s never felt this good, his body isn’t used to anything like this, usually it was just a quick fuck into his fist to get it over and done with, but this felt so damned good. He doesn’t want to get to his orgasm as soon as possible, he wants it to last, wants to feel this tight suction over his cock forever.

“You gonna come baby brother? Can’t hold it can you boy? Nah, still too young, your little prick can’t handle this for long can it?” Merle’s lips brush against his ear, his voice sounds dark, a low growl as he presses up against Daryl’s back. It’s when he feels it, Merle grinds into his back and he can feel that his brother is hard too. Merle’s cock is hard and pressed into his lower back, just hitting that space above the crease of his ass as his brother continues to jerk his cock. It’s too much, he’s panting and whining, surrounded by Merle, and his cock is being squeezed so perfectly, it’s all too much for his inexperienced body to handle.

It’s on a hard thrust of his hips, a quick pump by Merle, and his cock is so sensitive that he’s coming hard into the fleshlight before he can even shout out a warning. His fingers clench into the fabric of Merle’s pants, gripping at his brother’s thigh for some stability as his body quakes at the intensity. Daryl can feel his balls tighten with each pulse; his cock jerks and twitches inside the toy as his orgasm shoots through him. All he can do is gasp through it, clutching at Merle’s pants as he shudders, and his brother milks his cock easily with each pump of the toy.

“Aw, did someone make a mess?” Merle coos to him, using that stupid baby voice he sometimes does to make Daryl feel even younger than he is, another way to always let him know he’s the younger brother. He squirms in Merle’s grip, way too over sensitive to be touched and his cock is still being tightly gripped by the toy, making him whimper a little as he tries to wriggle free. “Probably best you’ve ever had right Daryl? Came pretty fast.” That makes him blush harder, feeling a fool, now the cloak of lust has been lifted from himself he knows just how pathetic he must seem.

“Shut up Merle.” He mutters, shame washing over him, red staining his cheeks as he finally gets control of himself enough to move. Shoving at Merle’s arm he finally gets his cock free, red, flushed and still damned sensitive as he manages to yank his clothing back up and over himself. Merle is still laughing on the bed, reaching out a leg to kick at him a little as Daryl tries to get his still shaking fingers to get the catch on his belt to work. He knows he should feel guilty, should be disgusted with himself for enjoying such a thing with his brother, but it was still the best orgasm he’d ever had in his short life. “You’re such an asshole.” He tells him, but he’d still enjoyed it.

His brother scoffs, leaning back on his bed, already unbuttoning his own pants to hook free his hard dick, not looking the least bit ashamed of what he’d just done. Merle just looks proud of himself, so damned cocky as he rubs over his own cock idly before bringing the toy into place for himself. “Now piss off and let me have my turn. And you ever think of using this again? I’ll beat your ass.” He tells him, and Daryl ducks his head in understanding before leaving as fast as he can, before he can admit to wanting to stay and watch Merle.

Stomping through the woods he’s far too distracted to care about hunting for anything. His mind is still back in their shared bedroom, on Merle, on the toy, and on how now his brother’s cock is deep inside and using his cum as lubricant. It makes him shake himself, trying to ignore how exciting the thought is even if he knows it shouldn’t be. Merle had warned him not to do it again, but treating him like that, giving him that feeling, pressing against his back as he’d come so hard really hadn’t discouraged him at all. It just made him want to do it again. Only next time he’d have to make sure Merle was gone for longer, really make sure he had plenty of time to enjoy himself without getting caught.

Thing is, to his shame, the thought of getting caught again by Merle and having his brother ‘punish’ him like that, only makes his cock twitch in interest. Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> For Elle <3


End file.
